Book one:-Rising
by Jarlthane
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by every one else than dawn. Coming to unova for a new beginning .Will Rosa be able to help Ash.What with unification of teams and areceus read to find out


**Hello guys this story is written by me and my schoolmate. Tell me if if it was good it is Ash x Rosa fanfic**

**And dawn x is writing for first and im not so good either please forgive if some mistake. Dark ash betrayed **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon or its character only the plot is ours and the oc**

**UNIFICATION AND A TRUE FRIEND**

The sound of footsteps can be heard .People walking out of the shadows wearing white dress. They were carrying a suitcase climbing a huge castle. In coming in the light we could see their face. One was with blue hair one had red and other had pink two were female and other was male. They were Jupiter ,Saturn and Venus former leaders of team galactic .They reached the high platform a voice boomed "welcome to my lair." In front of them was a man with green hair. He was ghestsis the leader of team plasma. "What ghestsis was the person who ordered us to bring the stones of creation he is the leader of our team now" Shrieked Jupiter . "Calm down my friend I am not the Leader of the group im just one of the commanders. Our leader knows we will be defeated as in past but together we could rule the world." "you mean that Kid Ash will again bet us .Forget it .We will win no matter what." Says Venus

"Calm down Venus he may be right .HE could defeat us and we are not strong as we were a year ago." Spoke Saturn wisely

"ok but why do you need these I thougth you were after Tao trio. Not creation trio" Asked Jupiter

"That was our old goal we now have a different meteorite that hit the spear found that the power it exerted was equal to that of it is sealed for breaking the seal we have use these orbs with blue orb ,red orb and green orb."

Blast

"You are missing someone are you not "Said a voice in shadows .

"Gionnava " says ghestsis "I see you have taken our offer to combine forces who is this dark pokemon.

"He is experiment that was out of control I was able to ake over him by corrupting and making him shadow My most powerful Pokémon mewtwo"

"A shadow pokemon you went to orre or did you take over way our last acquaints are here .Welcome the leader of team magma and team aqua."

"Hello we have what you asked for it was had to acquire but we did but green orb we could not we will find it in some time."

"That's not the reason we are here anyway we are here to join forces officially and deafeat our own one enemy .Ash ketchum."

"I ghestsis is the spokesman for team gramps leader .Who is currently planning to destroy our join forces." Ended the evil commander

'with pleasure" they shaked hands and wowed to destroy the only thing that prevents them from taking over .Ash ketchum.

Kevin and Sheila started feeling strange things in their of them woke up from a nightmare in which palkia and dailga world are separating and giratina world was shrinking.

"Arceus has sensed danger .SOnmmething terrible is bound to happen" stated a terrified Sheila"

"Please im counting on you stop those foolish human and make Ash stronger to face his trails ". Says a large beast in hall of origins. HE was white in colour and had a ring in was Areceus.

"As you say my lord "Said two boys who started walking away .They were covered in black capes. They then vanished into thin air.

"My own blood …..Destroying my creation." Said areceus

Ash was returning from Unova after losing to Cameron. He was sad that he lost to a kid who used 5 Pokémon .But he was happy for his friend but also sad that he person who beat him lost as well as the fact that Cilan and Iris stayed in Unova .

He was eager to see his hometown after almost 6 months .All his Unova Pokémon were with him as Professor Juniper as she couldn't send it to Oak or keep it.

But the sight he saw was not pleasant at all His hometown in which he grew was in fire and more importantly his house was in fire .People were trying to extinguish fire . He sent out all his Pokémon to extinguish the fire .But could not save his house from burning completely and destroying everything in cap ,Dress, trophies badges but most importantly his mother .Seeing his mother's charred body he cried like hell. It boomed all out pallet town. All his Pokémon from lab came rushing hearing their masters cries .They surrounded him and hugged him also sad that their masters mother had died .hey were busy fighting off grunts who attacked the ranch only to keep them busy.

After sometime he saw all people from pallet town coming to him .He thought they were here to comfort him .dawn came forward she and others came to his town to celebrate his success but little she know other than her and brock no one were here to congratulate him. She hugged him and let him cry over her to wanted to come but something Stopped him.

"Hey Ketchum you are the cause of this you lousy trainer .You are the reason our hometown has been destroyed." Said Gary.

"Yes we should never have made friends with you. Moreover who is your friend here May be that Idiotic coordinator" said may

"Yes" agreed all his friends though brock was hesitant at first but the glare misty send glare that made him agree .

"What are you saying ash is amazing trainer and how is this attack his fault hmm."

"What you don't know. After knowing it maybe you will hate him. Then listen .This attack was conducted to kill him but because he was not found they destroyed pallet in hopes that he will come out Why does this idiot has to fight all the criminal organisation. Now do you know why we hate him."

Hearing this all of Ash Pokémon 's angered flared .They could feel their rage even when they were in poke was horrified all his friends were playing with him and his mother died because of him .He felt cold

"Alrigth this is how you repay me I saved your ass many you become strong .Fine then lets go dawn."

" Yeah Ash I don't wanna be near these traitors "saying these Ash and Dawn went from pallet.

"Good riddance " said many people .

All his Pokémon followed him. He went directly to the lab and retrieved their poke balls.

"Come on out unfezant .Take me to vermilion port "said Ash to his unovain bird. "Do you have a ride sis"ask ed ash

"Ash you think me of you I never thought you would call me yes I have togekiss." Replied Dawn.

"Then lets get out of this good for nothing region" grumbled Ash.

"Ok"

**They then board a ship for unova awaits them is unknown.**

**Ha finally complete my patner in this story was killing me for not posting it .HE already has written 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chap if I like it I will add it on Wednesday thankyou **


End file.
